Misunderstanding
by GoodVibesOnly30
Summary: When Nico stays over at the O'Conner's, there's a slight Misunderstanding...


**Misunderstanding**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original fast cast, I do however own Casey Toretto.

Summary: When Nico stays over at the O'Conner's, there's a slight misunderstanding …

Six months ago, when Dom and Letty had received a phone call from a lawyers in Rio, the last thing they were expecting to be told was that Vince's wife Rosa had died leaving Dominic 'Nico' Catalano in their care.

At first the 18 year old was quiet and kept to himself, but Jack's never ending persistence in inviting him out with him and his friends had paid off and every now and then Dom, Letty and Mia were given glimpses of how Vince used to be.

For the most part though, Nico was a good kid who pulled in straight A's. He attended the local community college and was taking a variety of classes as he took his time deciding where his future lay. Definitely not a Vince trait, but more a consequence of his upbringing.

Rosa had never remarried, though she had dated after losing Vince, Nico had told his family that no-had ever really matched up to his father for his mother.

The O'Conner and Toretto kids were all car daft and it hadn't taken long for Nico to be swept up in it. Having had his driver's license when he moved to LA, but leaving his car behind in Rio, Dom and Letty had helped him pick his car stateside. A 70's mustang in pillar box red that Letty had practically drooled over when Dom and Brian had opened the garage doors with Nico and Jack weeks after purchasing it and spending HOURS hidden behind the closed doors.

The kids all got on well and often spent nights at the others house, which is why when Brian, Dom, Letty and Mia had decided to go for dinner, Jack, Nico, Casey and Jessica had decided to sleepover at the O'Conner's.

Which is how Nico found himself in the kitchen in his underwear, with Jessica in underwear shorts and a tank, mid conversation when the foursome entered the back patio doors and took in the sight in front of them and stopped dead.

It was innocent enough, they'd gotten ready for bed, and minutes apart, headed to the kitchen for bottled water and gotten into conversation about Jack beating Casey in a game of grand theft auto on the ps4.

Jess and Nico had stopped dead and turned towards their parents, who were staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, no… This.,, this isn't what it looks like…" Nico stammered and Jessica raised her eyebrow at his wide eyed look

"I never said anything" Brian said, smirking as Mia crossed her arms.

"This… I could see how it would look a trip… like, we here half naked…"

"Uh huh" Letty was trying not to lose it

"Nic, you're making it worse" Jess grinned at him

"Well, we're standing here, naked, together…" Nico tried

"Would you like a spade?" Mia asked sweetly

Jessica shook her head and turned to face her parents

"Ok so here's the deal…we came down, separately, for a drink and now you lot are staring at us"

"Too much protesting…whatdaya think, Mi?" Letty asked grinning, causing Jess to roll her eyes. Though she was right with her aunt Letty when she caught the look of utter fright on Nico's features.

"That's it?" Dom asked

"That's it" Jess replied

"They are never gonna believe that" Nico half whispered looking at Jess

"That's their problem, Catalano. It's the truth, besides what the hell would be doing in the KITCHEN naked?" she raised an eyebrow

"You are your father's child, Jessica O'Conner" Mia shook her head as the four adults staring taking off jackets and moving from the door

"Ima go 'head and take that as a huge ass compliment" Jess said causing her father to grin

"Language"

"My bad"

Just at that, Jack entered the kitchen and immediately took in the sight of both his best friend and his baby sister.

"Oh for the love of…" jess rolled her eyes again as she took in the look on her brothers face "NOTHING IS GOING ON!"

Jack side eyed Nico and the look on his face said he was weighing up whether he needed to punch him or not

"Stand down big brother, you don't need to go protecting my virtue"

At that Letty snorted and descended into fits of laughter as Brian and Mia shared a look of amusement

"There better be no losing of virtues, _PERIOD"_ Dom said, folding his arms over his chest

"Sweet Jesus, I came down here for a drink and now we're low key having Sex Ed in the kitchen" jess cried

"Just to clear up, no one was getting freaky in the kitchen?" Jack asked

"NO!" Jess and Nico cried together causing Letty to laugh again

"Who was getting freaky in the kitchen?" Casey's voice came from behind Jack

"NO ONE!" Jess and Nico exclaimed at the same time

"I mean, not that, with you, it'd be bad. Like I'm not saying you're a horrible person to be getting freaky in the kitchen with" Nico tried explaining and Jess and Letty roared with laughter

"Yea, you too" Jess hi-fived him

"Uh guys, we're all still here" Casey said, raising an eyebrow and looking between the two. Jess bit her lip to stop more laughter and Nico looked at the floor

"There will be NOONE getting freaky with anyone, are we clear?!" Dom said, looking between his niece and Nico "'Til your 40" he punctuated with a nod. Beside him, Letty snorted with more laughter.

"Ok, ok, move children, I literally can't take any more teenage drama. Bed. Now. GO!" Mia shooed them out the kitchen and the four teens thundered up the stairs

"Yea, OWN bed, too Nico!" Letty yelled after them grinning, causing Brian to laugh and Dom to go wide eyed.


End file.
